


Batflash Christmas Special

by darknessisthelight



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batman/Flash - Freeform, Bruce Loves Wally, Christmas Time, M/M, My Bruce Wayne is a little OOC, This Is Cutesy and I Don't Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessisthelight/pseuds/darknessisthelight
Summary: It's Christmastime at Wayne Manor and the gifts are under the tree. Cuteness ensues and Wally and Bruce take a step in the right direction.This is totally indulgent on my part and Im definitely okay with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for what you are about to read. I love them. OTP  
> I know I posted this after Christmas, but I wanted to edit this. I thought of this idea on Christmas.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

Snow fell in fat flakes onto the white ground surrounding the massive mansion. The long, winding drive up to the front was cleared, but fresh flakes dotted the paved path. A snow man sat with a lopsided grin off the side and few snow angels slowly began to fill in with the fresh snowfall. It was quiet in Gotham today, even the craziest of villains taking in the holiday cheer.

It’s Christmas Day, and this one’s special. Twinkling lights hung from the house in artful abandon, continuing inside to the gorgeous, yet haphazard decorations all over the large house. Garland was wrapped around the banister in a way that suggested it had been done quickly and with exuberance, ornaments and an egregious amount of tinsel made the rooms sparkle.

There were a few rooms in the now quiet mansion that were artfully decorated, the usual Christmastime decorations having been few and far between in years past, but now they were in abundance. 

Bruce had something more to celebrate this year.

Alfred took immense joy in decorating the house again, a new helper eager to help him do it in record time with a childlike excitement for the task. It had been years since the younger Bats had been interested in such things and even longer since his ward had been, and Wally’s enthusiasm never wavered the entire time.

Bruce smiled softly, letting the dark curtain drop back in front of the frost covered windows, his thoughts on red hair covered in tinsel and glitter, the sparkle in those green eyes outshining any Christmas light.

“Bruce…” Wally mumbled from the bed, face burrowed in the pillows. He sleepily turned towards the brooding hero and opened his arms wide, his bare chest flushed from the warmth of the blankets.

“Come back to bed...it’s early…” He mumbled softly, falling back to sleep almost immediately.

Bruce chuckled and walked softly back to the bed, sitting on the speedster’s side before leaning close to his lover’s ear, nipping softly. “It’s Christmas Day, Wally.”

Wally’s eyes shot open, he flipped onto his stomach, propped on his elbows and wide awake with a huge boyish grin on his face. His red hair stuck up in odd places, making him look even younger than he was, “Christmas! It’s today!” He shouted, the volume making Bruce wince having not had coffee yet this morning.

Wally launched from the bed, and sprinted to the door ready to pull it open and run downstairs.

“Uh..Wally…” Bruce said softly, a pointed look–filled with just a twinge of lust–at Wally’s butt.

Wally grinned back, feeling his cock twinge from desire, but his excitement over Christmas morning overrode his sexual appetite. For now. He laughed and rolled his eyes, “Jeez, Bruce. Can’t we wait for  _ that _ ? There presents and food and–”

Bruce cleared his throat, standing from the bed and making the speedster quiet. He took off his black robe and hung it over his arm offering it to the speedster. “While that is rather appealing, I just thought you might want to put some pants on before you ran downstairs naked. The boys and Alfred are well aware of what we do in here, but I don’t think they need to be made  _ that  _ aware.”

Wally’s face flushed red as he snatched the robe from Bruce and put it on, sprinting to put on his pants that had been tossed the night before onto the nearby table, his Christmas Eve present for Bruce making him think twice about leaving the room just yet.

“Right…” Wally blushed, a sheepish grin on his face. “Let’s join the party then?”

Bruce laughed, wrapping Wally in his arms and holding him close, the speedster’s rewarding grin making him smile. “I think we may be the only ones up, with the exception of Alfred…”

Wally leaned back, eyes wide as he let out a whoop, he planted a firm kiss on Bruce’s lips, intending to make it short and sweet, but Bruce growled and held tighter, his tongue pushing to invade Wally’s warm, inviting mouth.

Wally let out a groan, Bruce taking the opportunity to play with Wally’s tongue, their kiss turning deeper the longer it went on, Wally came up fro air, cheeks red, and lips swollen and he stared hard at Bruce’s own swollen mouth. He leaned in again with a growl and took what he wanted, their hands wandering and tugging on pajamas, Wally wrenched away, turning his head, but Bruce was having none of it. He continued a line of nips and kisses along Wally’s now exposed throat. Wally groaned, his cock twitching to life in his red pajama pants.

“Bruce…” Wally groaned, pushing from the older man, smiling before placing a quick kiss on Bruce’s open mouth. Bruce chuckled and took a step back.

“Yes?’ He spoke softly, the tone of voice going directly to the red head’s groin.

“Later.” Wally patted Bruce on the chest and opened the door running down the hall like a jubilant child.

“Rise and shine!” Wally shouted, wrenching open the other three bedroom doors, the answering grumbles and shouts made him laugh, “Up and at ‘em kiddos! It’s Christmastime!”

“Wallace!” Jason shouted from his bed, yanking his covers and his pillow over his head trying to ignore his friend. “I only agreed to stay here last night if you  _ didn’t _ do this…” He growled into his pillow.

Wally rolled his eyes, laughing at the sight of a bedraggled Tim and Dick shuffling from their bedrooms, groggy and still half-asleep. 

“Seriously, Wally…” Dick grumbled, staggering to the stairs after Tim, “Why couldn’t you wait just another hour?”

Jason trudged out of his room, wrapped warmly in a red fuzzy blanket, his hair stuck up at odd angles and he glared at the happy redhead, his eyes darting to Bruce as he followed after his adopted brothers, “Bruce, you could’ve kept him occupied for at least another hour, right?”

Wally choked, face flushing as Bruce just rolled his eyes. Tim blushed and went faster down the stairs, his angsty groan of embarrassment floating up after him. Dick just laughed and made it downstairs. 

Jason ducked as Wally hurled a slipper at his head and dashed the rest of the way downstairs. Wally started down the stairs himself, but Bruce caught him around the waist, a sinful smirk on his face as he nibbled on Wally’s neck.

“You know we could let them sleep for another hour…” He whispered, making Wally go beet red. Wally pulled out of Bruce’s embrace and dashed down the stairs out of temptation’s reach and sent his lover a warning look, running out of sight to the kitchen.

Bruce sighed and followed after him towards the delicious smell of breakfast in the kitchen. He got into the room and found four pajama clad heroes waiting for Alfred to load their plates with pancakes. The Englishman had all the burners going and an additional griddle to make all the pancakes Wally could consume. The flush in the redhead’s cheeks let Bruce know that he was aware the butler was making extra work for himself so he could eat enough.

“Just in time Master Bruce.” Alfred quipped, plating a stack of pancakes on the three plates in front of Dick, Tim, and Jason. He placed a plate at the fifth seat at the kitchen island and placed a stack of the pancakes on it. They sat in companionable silence for a while, eating their breakfast. They all knew once they were done, Wally would pounce and sprint for the Christmas tree so they enjoyed the silence while they still could. Coffee was passed around to everyone, including Tim who had taken to drinking the beverage recently. Bruce blamed Wally.

Wally chugged his third cup of coffee and ate his last bite of his massive stack of pancakes and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Well, everyone ready for presents?” Wally looked expectantly at all of them, his eyes wide in excitement. Dick, Jason, and Time all hopped off their chairs and made their way into the large game room off the main living room. 

Alfred had put all of the presents in the tree in that room. Wally and Bruce had decorated the tree themselves with some help from Alfred, and though he’d never say it outloud, the tree was the butler’s favorite of the four they had throughout the house. The other three, though beautiful, were purely for appearance’s sake. They had gone up every year before for the annual Wayne Family Christmas Party that Bruce Wayne was required to hold to maintain his “Prince of Gotham” facade. But this tree, this one that Bruce and Wally had decorated together  had personal mementos including the Flash and Batman emblems. The insignias of the other founders and the other Bats were on the tree as well, but Alfred had brought down personal ornaments that Bruce had used to put on the tree with his parents before they had died., Wally had started to protest that they didn’t have to use those, but Bruce said he wanted to. It was important to him. Wally had brought a box with him the next time he was there, a box filled with the few decorations he’d kept from his time with his aunt and uncle, happy Christmas memories.

So the tree glittered and gleamed more brightly that the others, or so Bruce liked to think, because it held all the important things. Friends and loved ones and the happy memories from the holidays they’d shared with those that weren’t with them anymore.

Alfred followed the four younger heroes into the family room and Bruce refilled his coffee cup before following his lead. He smiled when he saw Wally sitting cross-legged at the foot of the tree, eyes lit up by the glow of the lights and pure and unadulterated joy, Dick and Tim had gotten into the spirit by now. The caffeine had kicked in, even Jason was looking more relaxed and jovial. Bruce smiled sitting in a chair a few feet across from Wally. He took it all in. The happiness and the simple joy of having all those he cared about most right here in the room with him. No criminals to catch, no crime to fight right now. It had been a long time since they’d all been together like this, and Bruce had Wally to thank for this moment. His relationship with the man had created an odd sort of binding that had found it’s way to alleviate some of the animosity between Bruce and his older two proteges. He didn’t know how it happened, but even Barbara and Cassandra had softened towards the elder Bat, though they were still not as present in his life as he would have liked. But then again, Wally just had that effect on people. He’d certainly affected Bruce, in the best possible way.

Bruce continued feeling lighthearted throughout the morning’s festivities, ALfred came in after having finished cleaning, in time to open his own presents and give a few. Bruce opened his presents from his sons first and Alfred, leaving Wally’s for last knowing it would drive the speedster insane. He’d been bragging for weeks how Bruce would never guess what he had gotten him and Bruce had a pretty good idea he knew what it was.

Wally eagerly opened his gifts, pausing with a blush when he received one from Alfred, telling the butler he didn’t have to only to be told he was family now, it’s what families do.

Bruce could have sworn he saw tears at that point, but they were gone too fast for him to be sure.

Finally everyone had opened all their presents that were under the tree, the only exceptions being Bruce hadn’t opened the one from Wally and Wally didn’t have one in his pile from Bruce. Bruce could tell his lover was a tad confused, but he knew Wally would never say he was disappointed at not receiving anything from him.

Bruce couldn’t stop the small grin from escaping as he glanced over at his sons, the only reason they weren’t pissed off on Wally’s behalf was because they knew what his present for his lover was.

“Wally–” Bruce began, firmly intending to give Wally his present now but the speedster stood up, his agitation clear in his eyes. Bruce hesitated a moment, “Wally?”

“Can you open my present now? I really,  _ really _ want you to open it.” Wally said, his face showing his nerves.

Bruce shared a look with Dick, the bat sitting on the sofa with a smug grin. Bruce frowned at him, “You know what it is, don’t you?”

Dick nodded, laughing, “It’s not what you think it is either, Bruce.”

Bruce opened his mouth to respond, but the younger bat just shook his head, “You only think you know what it is because Wally told me to leave a trail of clues for you to follow.”

Bruce’s wide eyes met Wally’s smug green ones. The speedster still looked nervous, but he smiled at him, “You thought I got you that watch didn’t you?”

Bruce cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment because he had, in fact, thought Wally had gotten him a watch he’d told the younger man he liked when they were out on a date a few months ago. He smirked over at the redhead, eyes twinkling a little before he gripped the wrapped package. “Yes, I thought you had gotten me the watch. It would have been an excellent present, as–I’m sure–is this.”

Wally’s face flushed at the reminder, the pink in his lover’s cheeks made Bruce hesitate a moment before opening the wrappings. He grinned, “Should I open this in front of other people?”

Wally blanched, face now crimson, “Gah–Bruce!” He whispered, “I wouldn’t give you something like that in front of your family…”

Bruce laughed and ripped into the packaging, aware that Wally was worrying his bottom lip and sending nervous glances over to Dick before watching Bruce finish taking off the wrapping paper.

Bruce looked down at the white gift box and readied himself for what he’d find inside. He lifted the lid and came to a halt, the red fabric staring back at him making him confused.

“Wally…?” He lifted the red suit with the yellow Flash insignia on the front. It was a Flash costume. “Is this one of your suits?”

“Um,” Wally cleared his throat, “...no actually.”

Bruce frowned, he looked over at Jason, the vigilante smirking before gesturing for him to continue opening the gift. Dick still looked smug and Tim was occupied with this new utility belt.

Bruce looked back at his lover, the confusion still evident on his face. “Then what is it?”

Wally blushed and walked a little closer to Bruce, but still stood a few feet away, “None of my suits would fit you, but I wanted to give you this one. It’s my Uncle Barry’s suit.”

Bruce immediately dropped the suit back into the box, his eyes wide in shock, “Wally,” His breath was caught in his throat, heart pounding in his chest, “This means so much to you, why would you–?”

Wally ran to him, kneeling in front of Bruce, “Okay, okay. Listen first and then tell me if this was a stupid idea.” Wally rushed out, silencing Bruce and everyone in the room. “I want you to wear it.”

Bruce looked down at the suit, he was still confused, but he encouraged Wally to continue.

Wally cleared his throat and stood, picking up the suit and holding it out, “I want you to wear it and go on a run with me.”

Bruce frowned, “It won’t be much of a run for you, I won’t keep up with you unless I’m in a vehicle.”

Wally sighed, “I’m not explaining this right. This was so much better in my head than it is in reality.” He held out the suit. “I want you to put it on because you are going to go on a run with me because my gift to you is being able to run, like me.”

Bruce stared at Wally, then the suit, then back at Wally, the expectant man was squirming in anticipation. “You mean…?”

Wally nodded, “I’m going to give you my speed.”

Bruce’s jaw fell open. Jason snorted a laugh at the older Bat’s expression.

“Is that even possible?” Bruce heard himself ask, knowing that wasn’t really what he wanted to ask.

Wally nodded, “So, you wanna go?”

“Now?”

Wally nodded, eyes bright.

Bruce didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded. Wally gave him the suit in his hands and Bruce changed into it quickly. Wally changed into his own costume and they went out onto the front lawn, Alfred and the boys close behind.

“Okay, so this is only temporary, but it should last long enough.” Wally explained, holding out his hands. Bruce stepped forward, the image of the older man in Wally’s uncle’s suit made the speedster choke up a bit. He cleared his throat and continued, Bruce squeezing his hands in comfort. Wally looked in Bruce’s blue eyes and smiled, still a bit nervous. “So, hold onto my hands and it’s going to feel like you’re hanging onto a buzz saw, but it’ll eventually fade and you’re body will feel...funny.”

Bruce raised a brow, “Funny?”

“Yeah,” Wally responded, but his hands started to move in Bruce’s and suddenly Bruce understood what funny meant.

His hands started to buzz until he felt like he should let go, but Wally held tight, a few sparks radiating from the spot where their hands met. A warmth radiated from Wally’s hands that travelled up Bruce’s arms until his whole body was warm and tingly.

He felt...funny.

He smiled, the feeling tickling his stomach until Wally finally let go, the chill that had been in the air a few moments ago was now gone and Bruce was warm.

“Is this what it’s like for you? Is this why you’re constantly like a space heater?” Bruce asked, his body quivering every once in awhile. He felt like he needed to go, to run.

Wally nodded with a laugh, smiling at the four members of the Bat Family behind him.

Alfred adjusted his coat and looked at the three younger Wayne adoptees and cleared his throat, all three of them reacting instinctively to the sound.

“I think it’s time we retire into the house while you share your presents with one another. Wouldn’t you say boys?” He gave the three of them pointed looks and they all nodded, traipsing back into the large manor. Alfred smiled at Wally and Bruce who was smirking, and nodded, “I’ll have a pot of hot cocoa ready when you’re done. Be careful.”

Wally and Bruce shared a look after all four of them had gone inside and Wally grinned, the sight making Bruce’s chest tighten.

“Ready?” Wally asked.

“Ready.” Bruce said, “After you.”

Wally smiled and took off running, Bruce watched him go before taking a tentative step forward, feeling the ground in front of his shift. A red blur appeared next to him, Wally looking a bit sheepish. “I probably should have told you, you can just run.”

Bruce looked confused so Wally held out his hand. “Here,” He said, squeezing Bruce’s hand, “Just run like you normally would, I’ll help you.”

Bruce nodded and they took a step forward.

And ran.

They were running through the wooded area around Gotham, Wally laughing and Bruce marvelling at how everything seemed to blur past the, and yet move so slowly. He could see everything before he even knew what was happening, his hand tightened around Wally’s and he let out a whoop. The pure joy of running with his love moving him beyond anything he could have imagined. Soon they were out of the city and moving closer to the water, Wally looked over at him, shouting, “Keep running and don’t stop, I’ve got you!”

Bruce nodded and barrelled forward, not stopping his momentum as their feet landed onto the surface of the water. They kept going, Bruce’s eyes wide as they ran over the water’s surface like they would solid ground. It was surreal, and extraordinary.

They kept running, Bruce turning as Wally did, hands still entwined until Wally held up a hand o let him know they were stopping. They slid to a halt. Bruce had no idea how long they’d been running, he looked around and saw it wasn’t snowy anymore, instead it was warm and the ground under their feet was sandy.

“Where are we?” Bruce asked, realizing he wasn’t out of breath.

“We’re in the bahamas.” Wally grinned, walking over to a shack and grabbing a handful of tropical fruits and two fruity drinks from the vendor. He waved at a few people as they recognized who he was, a few sent confused looks at Bruce. He shrugged and accepted the food from Wally who had paid the vendor with a wad of cash he’d pulled out of a boot. They ate in companionable silence, sitting on the beach and watching the people surf and swim in the gorgeous water.

“I like to come here every once in awhile. Get away from everything.” Wally smiled, biting into a chunk of pineapple. “It’s simpler here and I can restart my engines.”

Bruce smiled at him, finishing his portion of fruits faster than he’d anticipated, “Now I understand how you always seem to be tan year round.” He laughed, elbowing Wally when he sent him a frown, “It’s fine,” Bruce smirked, “I like seeing the freckles on your back anyway.’

Wally blushed and finished his food, standing and shaking off the sand before holding out a hand for Bruce. The man stood and shook away the sand, ready to follow Wally on the next leg of the adventure.

They held hands again and took off, stopping in Paris and Rio de Janeiro, then making a pit stop in Metropolis, just because Wally though it’d be hilarious to confuse Superman. Bruce could tell himself slowly starting to slow down, his breathing was harder and he could tell he and Wally weren’t moving nearly as fast.

Wally smiled sadly over at Bruce, “You’re juice is almost out, but we’ve got enough to gt you back home.”

Bruce smiled, holding out a hand, “Let’s go home, then.”

Holding each other they made their way back to Gotham, slower than they had before until they tumbled into the front yard of the manor, most of Bruce’s speed now gone.

They tumbled into the snowman near the end of the lane, laughing like loons as they breathed harshly into the cold air.

“Wow,” Bruce breathed out a sigh, eyes looking into Wally’s before taking off the cowl, his hair wet with sweat and snow. “That was amazing.”

Wally lit up, “Really?” He searched Bruce’s face for any sign he might be lying, “You’re not just saying that?”

Bruce shook his head, rolling on top of Wally and pinning the younger man into the snow. He kissed him, slow and deep, taking off Wally’s cowl so he could run his hand through his lover’s hair. They separated, out of breath.

“Now it’s my turn to give you my present.” Bruce grinned, Wally smiled.

“You don’t have to–”

Bruce put a gloved finger on Wally’s lips, “I do.” He said, his expression turning serious. Wally rolled his eyes and they both sat up, standing and brushing off the snow before trudging into the house. They changed out of the wet suits and placed them carefully in Bruce’s bedroom, careful to hang them on the drying rack that had appeared after they left. Alfred had clearly left in there for this occasion. 

They came downstairs and found four pairs of eyes watching them expectantly. Wally frowned, “What’s up, guys?”

They shared a look before grinning like idiots, making Bruce growl in frustration that they’d give the surprise away.

“Did you give him his present, Bruce?” Dick asked, eyes darting every once in awhile to Wally.

Bruce shook his head, “I was just about to.”

Wally frowned in confusion as the three Bats all laughed and walked into the next room, Alfred smiling too as he followed after them.

“Bruce?” Wally began, but Bruce just shook his head and led him into the next room where the tree was still lit. He led Wally to the tree, the speedster clearly confused because he’d thought he’d seen the others walk in here, but no one else was in sight.

“Where is everybody?” Wally looked at a smirking Bruce and frowned, arms crossed, “Okay. What’s up?” Wally asked, face serious as he looked around the room, “What’s going on Bruce?”

Bruce laughed and hauled his lover close to him, kissing him quickly before looking at the tree.

“Your present is on the tree.” Bruce nodded towards the tree, his eyes focused on a small glittering key handing next to the Flash emblem ornament.

Wally reached out and pulled it off, still not understanding.

“It’s to the house.” Bruce stated, Wally looked up at him, surprise on his face.

“This house?” Wally sputtered.

Bruce nodded.

“Bu–but...Bruce…” He looked into Bruce’s serious blue eyes, “I don’t mean to sound like a cliché, but what does this mean?”

Bruce cleared his throat and looked at the tree for a moment before looking back at Wally, their glow brighter as he held tighter, “I want you to have a key for the house because I want you to make this as much of a home as you’re comfortable with.” He smiled at the wariness and the shock on Wally’s face, “I’d love it if you could live here full time, but I know you have a responsibility to Central City so you’ll need to keep your apartment there. But I’m hoping that you’ll move in with me part-time because the truth is Wally–” He let out a breath and stared into Wally’s eyes, his face sincere, “This house isn’t a home without you.”

Wally blinked, looking at the key, then up at Bruce. 

The key. 

Then Bruce, eyes shining. Wally gripped the key and smiled a huge megawatt grin that made Bruce’s chest tighten and his heart warm, “That’s pretty romantic, Bruce.” The younger hero quipped, he tucked the key into his pants pocket, laughing when Bruce quirked a brow, “I would love to move in with you part-time.”

Bruce smiled, kissing Wally before leaning back with a sigh, “Good. Now for the real present–”

“Bruce!” Wally whined, smacking the older man on the arm, “This is enough.”

Bruce shrugged, “I would have asked you to do that any day, but this–” He said reaching into the tree again, this time pulling out a gold ball ornament and stepping back from Wally, the speedster once again confused, “–this I got specifically for the occasion.”

Bruce gripped the ball with both hands, Wally watching transfixed as his chest tightened and the ball split in two to reveal two rings. One a gunmetal, matte grey and the other a shining, matte silver. Bruce watched Wally’s face for any sign of anxiety or that this was a completely terrible idea.

Bruce cleared his throat, looking at the two rings, both matching in style, but different in size and color. He looked back up at Wally whose eyes were wide, staring at him with an open mouth.

“It might have been presumptuous of me to get both at the same time, but I didn’t really know how else to do this.” Bruce stood close to the younger man who was now staring at him with a closed mouth, but his eyes were still wide and they now glistened with what Bruce hoped were happy tears.

“This isn’t a typical proposal, Wally, but that’s mostly because you and I aren’t typical and I would never want us to be. I never expected to fall in love with you. I was attracted to you, I wanted to fuck you,” Bruce growled, voice growing husky at the memories of their first nights and days together, and the many that had followed, but he continued, wanting to get it all out before he chickened out, “I’ve never wanted anything serious with anyone, but you aren’t just anyone.” He smiled, Wally now staring at him with serious eyes, tears freely streaming down his cheeks. He guided the younger man to the nearby couch and sat him down before kneeling in front of him, eyes reverent, “I love you Wally, I can’t live without you and I don’t expect you to say yes to marrying me, or doing anything other than just promising me you’ll stay. That’s what this is,” He said gesturing with the rings to himself and the rings themselves. “I want to make a promise to you and you a promise to me with these rings that we’ll always be there. Our own vow. I’m difficult–”

Wally snorted, his mouth quirking in a small smile that made Bruce smile back, “–I realize that’s an understatement, but I know I’m difficult and yet you tell me you love me anyway and I know you mean it.”

Wally nodded, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, “I do, Bruce. I love you.”

Bruce smiled and wiped a tear from Wally’s eye and continued, with what he wanted to say, “And you are one, if not the only person that I truly trust with that. I know you’ll never hold it against me and though I’m scared to death that someday I’ll wake up and you won’t be there, or that one day I’ll watch you leave, I know I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don’t make you this promise. I love you Wally West, and I want to promise myself and everything that I am, Bat ears and all, to you.”

Wally laughed, staring at the rings before looking up at Bruce, seeing those blue eyes he loved so much wait for him to respond. He smiled and reached out a hand, brushing his fingers a,long Bruce’s jaw before nodding fervently, “Okay.” His smile grew as Bruce’s eyes and his entire body lit up with joy, “I promise.”

Bruce lifted the rings higher and pulled the matte silver one from the holder and held it in his palm. Wally snatched it, quickly putting it on his finger before reaching out and grabbing the black matte ring and holding it out to Bruce, his lover smirking at the turn around. Bruce took the ring and put it on his finger and tossed the ball away.

“Hey–” Wally said, his words cut off by Bruce’s mouth, he wanted to keep the little ornament and hang it on the tree every year, but he soon forgot all about that as he had his hands full of his lover.

Bruce growled and leaned over Wally, devouring his younger lover with everything he felt at having made a claim to Wally’s heart. He pulled back, Wally left panting and flushed, Bruce grinned and leaned close to the redhead’s ear, “I meant what I said,” He nipped lightly making Wally groan and squirm underneath him, “We don’t need a wedding ceremony.”

Bruce traced a trail from Wally’s ear to his collarbone with his tongue and his teeth, the speedster now vibrating in his seat as he felt all the earlier arousal return, “But we are taking a honeymoon.”

Wally laughed, but soon forgot all of that when he heard Bruce growl and dive back in, his mouth devouring Wally’s with every bit of his heart as he could possibly put in his kiss. Bruce sat in the couch and brought Wally onto his lap so the redhead was straddling him, grinding into his groin as they battled for dominance, mouths barely leaving one another except for breath and to move to another location. Clothes were becoming annoying and suddenly they had every intention of moving to the bedroom when a rustle caught their attention. 

They froze, eyes on one another before they slowly turned to look back by the entry to the door.

“Uh...Merry Christmas?” A wide-eyed Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern stood in the archway, their faces flushed in embarrassment. Shayera stood next to J’onn and they looked more happy than shocked, both smiling though Shayera was more smug. Superman leaned over to Diana, voice a loud whisper, ,”You think they forgot they invited us?”

She smiled, eyes twinkling as Wally shot out of Bruce’s lap, the bat looking disgruntled having been interrupted. Diana leaned closer to Superman, “They might have.”

Wally laughed, Bruce rolling his eyes before stepping close to his lover and anchoring him to him with a possessive arm around his slim waist.

“Bruce! Bruce” A voice shouted from down the hall, Tim ran into the room via the second arch way closer to Wally and Bruce, suddenly coming to a stop when he saw the other heroes in the room, ,he blushed and pointed at them, “...you have company.” He mumbled, a laughing Jason and Dick coming up behind him. They high fived, signalling to Bruce and Wally that they had known what would happen.

Bruce glared at them before turning away, but Jason wouldn’t be ignored.

“Hey!” He growled, the sound eerily like the older bat’s, “So?”

Wally smiled and nodded, a smirk on his and Bruce’s face before they were suddenly bombarded by three excited members of the Batfamily. Even Jason pulled Wally in for an excited hug, Dick and Tim quickly piling on.

Clark and the rest of the gang stood confused at the excitement in front of them. “Bruce,” Superman said smiling, “What’s going on?”

Jason snickered and leaned back, looking at his father figure before looking back at the hero, “Bruce gave Wally a ring.”

That statement caused a reaction, a big one. Suddenly both Bruce and Wally were bombarded with more smiling friends. Bruce nodding and smiling as Wally was passed around for hugs. They all were genuinely excited for the pair.

The feeling of euphoria and excitement continued throughout the rest of the day and well into the night, both Wally and Bruce not being able to last long without looking at one another. Something Jason pointed out was nauseating, but they ignored him.

They were happy. Their friends and family were happy and Wally knew that his aunt and uncle would have been happy for him, too.

They group sat down and ate dinner together, enjoying their time with fun and games, Alfred even participating in much of the festivities at Bruce’s insistence. The older man was also thrilled in his young ward’s choice in partner and made it known throughout the evening. 

Eventually the night wound to a close and the heroes left, leaving Bruce and Wally alone in the house with a sleepy Jason, Dick, and Tim. Alfred was cleaning the kitchen and it was time for bed.

Wally sighed, his head on Bruce’s bare chest as they snuggled into bed for the night. “This Christmas has been the best one ever.”

Bruce chuckled, the rumbling sound echoing in Wally’s ear. Wally kissed Bruce’s chest and propped up on an elbow, running his hand up the older man’s, the ring on his fourth finger making Bruce’s chest tighten.

Bruce held on with his own ringed hand and squeezed Wally’s hand. “It has.” He declared, kissing Wally on the lips before leaning back and sighing.

Wally trailed his hand lower, moving down to Bruce’s thigh and making the hero’s groin ache.

“You know,” Wally drawled, eyes hooded and mouth drawn in a smirk, “You gave me two presents.”

Bruce watched Wally’s hand, gasping as it moved beneath the sheet and Wally sat up to trace his mouth along Bruce’s stomach, feather light kisses making a trail right for where Bruce wanted him most, Wally laughed and Bruce felt it directly in his cock.

Wally smiled and leaned closer, “It only seems air that I give you another present.”

Bruce gripped the sheets, eyes on Wally’s. Wally moved to his destination and smiled, all the love in his heart there for Bruce to see.

“Merry Christmas, Bruce.”

And he devoured him.

Body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't consider this fic to fit into the universe of either Blood and Bone or Fight or Flight.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
